In the field of fiber optic communications, information is transmitted optically over a network of single-mode or multi-mode fibers. Many of the switching and splitting functions in these networks are accomplished in free space, where the light may exit the fiber and interact with active and/or passive optical components. In some instances, it may be necessary to collimate the optical beam exiting the fiber for efficient interaction with the external components. Also, in some cases the optical fibers carry multiple channels at different optical wavelengths and the collimating optics may need to accommodate multiple wavelengths simultaneously.
When preparing a break in an optical communication link, it is common practice to insert the exposed fiber optic into an optical ferrule for protection of the delicate glass fiber. There are applications where it may be desirable to have two or more such fibers in the same ferrule transmitting and/or receiving at different optical wavelengths, or at the same wavelength.
Given the above, there is a need for an optical collimating device incorporating a multi-port ferrule which can simultaneously accommodate multiple optical wavelengths.